The invention relates to a method for copolymerizing conjugated dienes. In one aspect the invention relates to a catalyst useful in the copolymerization. In another aspect the invention relates to a method for the production of the catalyst.
Copolymers of 1,3-cyclodienes and linear conjugated dienes are known in the art. They represent a variety of useful copolymers such as the rubbery cis-copolymers of 1,3-butadiene and 1,3-cyclohexadiene. A number of these copolymers are suitable for applications such as shoe soles, automobile tires and bumpers, and other hard rubber applications.
Although several methods and catalysts which are useful to produce the above copolymers are known, new methods and catalysts are desirable in order to fully develop this area of technology.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to produce copolymers of 1,3-cyclodienes and linear conjugated dienes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a catalyst which is useful to produce copolymers of 1,3-cyclodienes and linear conjugated dienes.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying the specification and the appended claims.